1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rear seat entertainment (RSE) system for a vehicle having an active headrest (AHR).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as automobiles, minivans or sport utility vehicles (SUVs), may be equipped with AHRs, which are capable of sensing an impact and, in the event of a crash, automatically moving in an effort to prevent injuries to a passenger. The motion may be accomplished by signals sent from impact sensors to a motor located in the headrest for automatically moving the headrest to a better position supporting a passenger's head and neck.
Entertainment systems, including video displays and media players, such as a digital video disk (DVD) player, have been positioned in a traditional headrest of a vehicle such that passengers sitting to the rear of a seat can watch or listen to programming playing on the entertainment system mounted in the headrest. Such programming may include video and audio content.
An entertainment system mounted in an AHR may impede the function of the AHR by, for example, adding weight to the headrest so that the range of motion or responsiveness of the headrest to an impact may be limited. Accordingly, there is a need for an RSE system that can be mounted behind and separate from an AHR, so as not to impede the function of the AHR.